Air compression system is used extensively in various areas including industries, commerce, home use, entertainment, and transportation areas, etc. Whenever there is a need of compressing air into high-pressure gas, an air compression system may be used for the purpose. However, when the air compression system compresses the air, the compressor and the motor used for driving the compressor will generate heat energy. To prevent the heat energy generated by the compressor and the motor from deforming the internal structure and damaging the efficiency and durability of the compressor and the motor, separate cooling structure is installed to the compressor and the motor to cool down the compressor and the motor.
In general, the motor of a conventional air compression system is air-cooled by a cooling structure, which includes a bundled air-cooled fan blade or an external air-cooled fan blade to cool the motor. However, the compressor is cooled by a liquid-cooled cooling structure. By cooling the lubricating liquid in the compressor, the compressor is then cooled by the lubricating liquid to achieve the effect of cooling the compressor, so that the cooling structure of the motor and the compressor is a cooling structure that occupies much volume, and the bundled or external air-cooled fan blade provides a poor cooling effect that results in a lower operating efficiency and a shorter life of the motor, and also increases the level of noises of the motor. Obviously, the conventional air compression system requires improvements.
In view of the foregoing problem, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments to develop an air compression system and a cooling system in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problem of the prior art.